Voyage to Halo
by MobiusXIII
Summary: Voyager gets transported to another universe where they find a strange ring they know nothing about. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all and welcome to the story. I welcome constructive criticism so feel free to review. For legal reasons, I own nothing and no one connected in any way to Star Trek, or its affiliates.

Harry began his daily shift just as he would on any other day, but somehow he knew today would be different. Nevertheless, he stood at his post and made continuous sensor sweeps. Suddenly, his sensors detected a strange distortion.

"Captain, I am reading a large distortion off the port bow," he informed her, "and it seems to be growing larger."

"What kind of distortion?" she asked him. She was glad to finally have something to give orders about.

"It's seems to be a… wait a minute," he said as he studied his readings, "Captain, it disappeared!"

"What?!" she asked, with immense surprise. "What do you mean it disappeared? How does a distortion just disappear?"

"I don't know, but it has completely disappeared from sensors!" He scanned the sector again to no avail. "Wait a minute… It has returned, but it is in a different place!"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked under her breath.

"It is now beginning to emit an extremely powerful graviton wave! It's pulling us in!"

"FULL REVERSE LEIUTENANT PARIS!" Janeway yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT IS ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

"IT'S NO USE, CAPTAIN! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO ESCAPE ITS GRAVITATIONAL FIELD!" the conn officer replied.

"WE'RE BEING PULLED IN!" Harry yelled.

Please review, so I can understand what is expected of me as the author. Once again, for legal reasons I own nothing related to Star Trek Voyager or its affiliates.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah yes this is finally chapter two and it's time to find out what happens to the USS _Voyage_. Once again, I own nothing connected to Star Trek or its affiliates.

Harry got up and looked around. Everyone was alright.

"Report!" yelled Captain Janeway.

"Checking, Captain. No serious damage, but sensors indicate that we are over 50,000 light-years from our previous position," replied the Operations officer.

"How did that happen?" asked the bewildered captain. She thought she had an idea, but she waited for Ensign Kim to confirm her suspicions.

"That distortion seems to have been a massive displacement well. It has transported us to an unknown area of the galaxy."

Not exactly the answer she was expecting, but it would have to do for the time being. Now she had to assess the current situation.

"Is there anything out there, Ensign?" Janeway asked.

He checked his readings before answering, "Yes ma'am, there are two M-class planets, and one G-type star. There is also a structure in orbit of one of the M-class planets."

"On screen," ordered the captain. _Wow_ she thought. _How did that get there?_ She stared open-mouthed for a moment, but only a moment.

"Analysis, Ensign."

He probed the structure and replied, "It has an M-class life-support system, several subterranean pathways, and is powered by an unknown form of energy." He knew that this was not the most helpful of information, but it was all he could give her.

"Well, that doesn't help much," she muttered, inspiring an internal laugh in the young Ops officer, "OK then, I don't see any reason why we cant get a closer look. Lieutenant Paris, move us into—"

"CAPTAIN, I'M DETECTING A WARP-JUMP CONDUIT FORMING AT THE EDGE OF THE SYSTEM!" interrupted the astonished officer.

"AS IN BORG, ENSIGN?!" inquired the surprised Captain.

"No, Captain, I'm not detecting anything of known Borg design emerging. In fact, the ship doesn't conform to any known designs," answered the bewildered ensign, "and there is another ship in its wake. The second ship has human lifesigns onboard!"

Please review so I can write the next chapter. For legal reasons, I own nothing related to Star Trek, Halo, or their affiliates.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! Never thought I'd get this far. For legal reasons, I own nothing related to Star Trek: Voyager, or the game Halo.

"Humans? Did I hear you right, ensign?" the captain inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. Sensors clearly indicate human lifesigns on that ship. I am reading several different lifesigns on the other ship. They both seem to be heading for that ring."

"Are you getting a transponder signal from the human ship?" asked Janeway.

"Yes, ma'am. It is reading as the Pillar of Autumn. It's not a ship I'm familiar with, Captain." he answered. He wasn't even aware that there were ships of that design in use.

"Not one I am familiar with either, Ensign. Hail them." she ordered. "Let's see if they can shed some light on this conundrum."

"They are responding, Captain."

"On screen," she commanded, "Hello, I am Captain Janeway of the starship _U.S.S. Voyager_."

"This is Captain Keyes of the UFSC Cruiser _Pillar of Autumn_. How did you get alll the way out here? And what class ship is yours?" answered the Captain of the _Autumn_ who was apparently just as surprised as Janeway at finding another human ship.

"We aren't sure, Captain Keyes, and we were hoping you could answer some of our questions."

Suddenly a voice was heard in the background. It sounded like a female's, but it sounded more synthetic than a normal human voice. It was saying something about the other ship. Captain Keyes suddenly yelled, "Red Alert, get those MAC cannons online! Captain Janeway, might we request your assistance in our fight with the Covenant destroyer?"

Janeway was unsure what to do, until Tuvok informed her, in his usual monotone matter-of-fact dialect, that the alien ship had scanned them and targeted weapons on them. Then her duty was clear.

"Red Alert, shields up, arm phasers, and load all torpedo bays!" exclaimed the Starfleet captain as she took her seat in her captain's chair and prepared for the ensuing engagement.

Please review for the same reasons as the previous chapters. For the same reasons, I own nothing related to Star Trek, Halo, or their affiliates.


End file.
